


Shape My Heart From Dough

by Noitratoxin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Baking, Christophe Giacometti - Freeform, Jean-Jacques Leroy - Freeform, Lee Seung-gil - Freeform, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, The Great British Bake Off, Victor as Viktor, a bday pressie, baking!au, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noitratoxin/pseuds/Noitratoxin
Summary: The Great Bake Off is the most popular baking competition for amateur bakers and it seems Yuuri will always catch Viktor’s eyes in any universe.The Great British Bake Off and Yuri!!! On Ice AU.





	1. OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> tHIS IS DONE UNDER 6 HOURS THE FASTEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE AND SORRY MY OTHER FIC BUT THIS IS RUE’S BDAY AND I MUST REPAY HER LOVE. ALSO FINALLY ALL THE HOURS I SPENT WATCHING GBBO HAS PAID OFF (somewhat). 
> 
> In a calmer note, Happy Birthday buddy! Enjoy your day, your week, your month, and make this year yours. Much love! 
> 
> Character roles that aren’t explained:  
> Yuri Plisetsky - Viktor’s apprentice  
> Otabek Altin - Camera Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: This was originally a oneshot but I've decided to make it a multi-chapter but i've left the full oneshot as the first chapter for the moment, I would move it to another story post if possible as part of a collection maybe but it will stay here for the moment. 
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT: You can skip this chapter directly to the next one if you're a new reader and doesn't want the whole spoiler <3

“Sunny sky, singing birds, the smell of pastry in the air, not to mention the tension in the air. Today a new season of The Great Bake Off starts with twelve new bakers ready to take on the challenges to the road of being crowned the best amateur baker of the year.” Red hair dances in the morning wind of a British autumn, natural light the perfect state for the camera. 

 

“Once again, we are joined by the ultimate pastry mistress, 25 years headmistress of the No.1 patisserie school  _ Danse de Saveur _ , Lilia Baranovskaya, and baking genius slash heartthrob, both most popular bachelor and World Amateur Patissiere Competition champion for the last five consecutive year, Viktor Nikiforov.” Elegant fingers plays with a single stalk of rose, regales the crew with her smooth and beautiful voice. 

 

“The contestants will soon be tested in their first challenge on their first day in the Bake Off tent, so once again, I am Mila Babicheva,” the red haired beauty passed the conversation to her partner with a click of her finger, “And I am Sara Crispino.” 

 

Together, “Welcome, to The Great Bake Off.” 

 

“Aaaand cut, brilliant ladies, let’s take an hour break before the baking start. Now, has anyone see-” 

 

The director’s words were cut off as a sharp juvenile voice cuts the bustling air. Short blonde hair of a young man appeared from behind the shooting crew, “Oi hag! Get to Viktor now before I start strangling him!” 

 

Mila accepts her jacket from an assistant before tackling the young man with a tight hug, “Yura! Yelling first thing in the morning again I see, I missed you~” 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get off me, you need to tell Viktor to shut up or I might really kill him and then what, my career! Ruined!” 

 

Sara reached the two Russians with curiosity, “What’s going on?” The teenager groaned out loud and just dragged Mila with him while Sara followed them with laughter. They reached a trailer after 3 minutes speed walking, an elaborate silver nameplate attached to the door. Yuri took no time to slam the door open, “Oi Viktor! Mila’s here!” 

 

“And Sara too,” the Italian woman called in when a silver - sorry, platinum haired man came to view. “Brilliant! More people to hear about my Yuuri!” 

 

Mila and Sara both stopped and pointed confusedly at the young man, who is seething in boiling anger, “Oh no no,” the man said, “Not the kitten here, but  _ my  _ Yuuri.” There was then a silence and they could hear a voice speaking softly inside the trailer, young, smooth, and amazingly sweet, and as they went inside a youtube video is playing on Viktor’s laptop. 

 

“... and that’s today on baking with Yuuri, this home recipe should hopefully help you with making a lovely batch of shortbread cookies for any occasion,” a Japanese man - what an underwhelming description - a  _ beautiful _ Japanese man, was just putting the finishing touches on what seems to be an equally beautiful batch of shortbread cookies, spoke, “I’m sorry it’s not my usual dance routine video, but my old friend Yuuko was adamant I put a baking video up because simply texting her the recipes aren’t enough.” 

 

Mila opened her mouth to ask when Viktor hissed at her to be quiet, “ _ Listen _ .” 

 

The Beautiful Japanese man laughed at the camera, a sound direct from the heavens, “I hope Yuuko, my three amazing goddaughters, and my confused followers enjoyed this. Have a nice day!” He waved sweetly, then the video stopped and the screen turned black. Then Viktor’s praises started. Ranging from coherent to incoherent. 

 

Yuri looked at the two women in the room with a  _ you see what I mean _ look. “Okay, right,” Mila started, “Vitya, why don’t you take a breath first, you’re gonna-” 

 

“Breath! Oh yes, he certainly takes my breath away, do you see my Yuuri? So perfect? So beautiful? Do you hear his laughter?” All three other occupants sighed, knowing this behaviour won’t stop any sooner when Viktor took a sharp breath. “And!” 

 

“... and?” Sara almost immediately regretted saying anything as the Russian man grabbed her arms in excitement. “He’s participating in the Bake Off!” 

 

Yuri slammed his head to the wall. 

 

* * *

 

1\. Cakes

 

Twelve excited, or nervous, or both, bakers stood at the iconic pastel baking benches, waiting for the start. Mila stepped forward after introducing the two celebrity judges with a smile, her rehearsed lines took everyone’s attention, “Today for your very first Signature Bake, Lilia and Viktor would like you to bake your best cake recipe in two and a half hour.” 

 

“So tighten your aprons, work those whisks, because time starts now,” Sara continued smoothly and together, “Bake!” 

 

Immediately, the tent is in a flurry of movements, men and women took out their equipments and began to work. Sara had started the first friendly walk around with the camera crew so Mila did what Yuri had insisted she did. The red hair approached the two judges waiting to do their rounds and she pinched Viktor’s hand when she saw where his eyes are zooming on. “Stop it,” Viktor, the 27 year old baby, pouted, “I can’t have you distracting the man Vitya, or judging him biasedly.” 

 

Lilia regarded their conversation with cool indifference, but her eyes shifted to Viktor’s previous target and  _ hmm _ -ed. “Do you see him Lilia, do you? Doesn’t he look amazing?” Mila really needed to put a leash on this one judge or he might just beg for attention from a total stranger. “I am only interested in his baking, and you should too Viktor,” Viktor visibly wilted at the older woman’s admonishment but brightened up again when he made eye contact with the Japanese man, surprising said man and his half-filled flour bowl slipped from his fingers and collapsed onto his lean chest. The Japanese’s face grew redder than an accident with red food coloring, stuttering his apologies to nobody and everybody. Lilia threw Viktor an unimpressed look. 

 

When it was Japanese Yuuri’s turn in the judge walk around, he was focusing on working his cake batter - a single drop sweat on the side of his face, brandy strong brown eyes sparkling in his concentration, while the most innocent tip of a tongue peeking out from the side of his cherry red lips. Viktor wants to touch it, or lick it, or kiss it. Wait, he’s decided on  _ everything _ . “So what are you making for us today Yuuri?” Viktor drawled the name out, running the name through his own tongue while the other man stiffened in shock. 

 

“I- ah- hello!” He stuttered, “I’ve- I’ve got a chestnut sponge in the works, and uh- layering vanilla cream and b-black sesame on the outside.” 

 

Lilia’s eyebrows were raised at the combination, “The chestnut sponge, are you confident with it?” 

 

“I- yes, madame.” Two seconds pause, “Hmm.” 

 

Viktor wanted to protest at the really brief conversation, but Lilia was already walking away and the camera still rolling, he managed to leave a quick “I look forward to you Yuuri!”. Before the next contestant, he looked back and found Yuuri in a close conversation with another contestant, the Thai baker Phichit. 

 

The whole matter considered unimportant until later. 

 

Next came the tasting. The cake brought to them was simply gorgeous, the sponge was nice and light, beautiful chestnut flavour coming through and same with the vanilla cream while the black sesame cream a beautiful balancing element to the whole creation, Viktor made sure to tell Yuuri all of that. After. After he finish moaning over the delight of that black sesame cream, licking it off his finger. Yuuri stared at him, eyes wide, panicked and… scared? 

 

Apparently Viktor took too long to react and Lilia beat him to it at voicing his opinions, with less inappropriate moaning. What surprised the entire tent was when Lilia said, “I cannot fault this cake, well done Yuuri.” 

 

Let it be known this is the first time in Bake Off history that  _ Lilia Baranovskaya  _ cannot fault a cake. 

What Viktor hated was how  _ Yuuri  _ beamed at  _ Lilia  _ instead of  _ him _ . “You see the problem here right?” Mila and Sara both clocked him on the head. 

 

2\. Bread

 

Yuuri can’t believe he applied for The Great Bake Off, he can’t believe he got accepted for the Great Bake Off, he can’t believe he survived the first week of the Great Bake Off, he can’t believe both Lilia Baranovskaya and Viktor ‘Perfect’ Nikiforov praised him, and also, “I can’t believe we’re both in it!” 

 

His best friend, the one and only, most perfect, most precious best friend, the-  _ Phichit enough _ , right, Phichit Chulanont laughed at his side, “I know! It’s magical isn’t it? You, me, back to back ( _ front _ ), baking in The Great Bake Off!”

 

“Lilia and Viktor ate my cakes and liked it.” 

 

“Yes they did Yuuri.” 

 

“I passed to the next week- no,  _ we _ passed to the next week!” Yuuri laughed hysterically and Phichit followed as they lay on his bed in the double-bed hotel room they were provided with. They had to pay extra to the show committee for this request, but it’s for the best. 

 

“I still can’t believe my banana and lime cake  _ worked _ ,” Yuuri hummed at the image he has in his mind, the golden brown cake that was the ultimate showstopper favorite just earlier in the day made him drool, “Your flavour combinations are amazing Phi, you might win this yet.” 

 

“No, well yes- but you might win this yet, the Lilia can’t even fault you first cake!” 

 

They spent an hour just laying there bantering with each other until it finally dawned on them that they only had 5 days to prepare for the next bake. They scrambled for their respective notepads and ran to the show’s mock kitchen they prepared three blocks away to practice. The Bake Off is a  _ well _ funded show. 

 

Yuuri’s very familiar nerves pop their heads in as the second week started, his hands shaking and faltering every now and then, he squeezed them, stuffed them in his pockets, swung them around, but it wasn’t helping his jitters. Viktor and Lilia are watching. The hosts, Mila and Sara are watching. Ten other skaters are watching. The  _ cameras _ are watching. Phichit noticed it, of course he did, and as the Mila and Sara announced the start of the first bake the Thai wasted -  _ it’s not wasting time Yuuri _ \- almost 10 minutes of his time calming him down like he always does. Several concerned gazes were thrown at him but Phichit handled those while Yuuri calmed his erratic breathing and shaking hands. It worked, like always, and they went on to prepare their signature bread, Yuuri a sweet cranberry and cherry loaf, Phichit a sour cream and chive loaf. 

 

Mila and Sara came to check on him a few minutes later as he got his dough in process, their sincerely worried gazes surprisingly calmed him instead of making him panic, “Thank you Mila, Sara, I’m feeling much better now.” He assured them. Sara gave him the sweetest smile and placed a supporting hand on his arms, “Good luck Yuuri, bake well.” 

 

Not 10 minutes later a shadow fell on his bench as he was kneading the dough, he looked up and met the most beautiful pair of cerulean he’s ever seen, “Yuuri, how are you feeling?” The masculine voice greeted Yuuri’s ears and he had to push down a new set of flush. It was really awkward as he stumbled in his kneading and smacked the bottom of his palm on dough-less surface, his stutters return, “Hi- hello, I’m fine thank you Viktor, you?” He squeaked out. 

 

Viktor seemed to stare at him for a moment, the blue irises widening the longer he stared on, he pulled himself back together the next second and a heart shaped smile bloomed on his face, “Perfect! I am feeling perfect, at the moment.” He then rests his elbow on the bench and settled himself in for what seems to be a long talk. “So Yuuri, tell me about yourself, no holding back, tell me  _ everything _ .” 

 

Yuuri stopped kneading at the odd request, but Viktor was there looking like a pantheon god and eye’s pleading like Yuuri’s poodle and he shrugged, “I- I don’t know what to tell you, my life isn’t very fun.” Viktor waved his words the side, “Don’t be ridiculous, you’re amazing, lovely, really, I would  _ love _ to know about you.” 

 

“Oh.” Was all Yuuri can say. “I’m a ballet danseur, with a Detroit company, I’m uh- I have a poodle? Oh my roommate is also a contestant here.” Phichit looked back and grinned as he was summoned, but Viktor was still looking at Yuuri. 

 

“Umhmm.” 

 

“You’re amazing.” 

“Oh not as much as you. I still watch your youtube videos every day.” 

 

“My youtube video? Videos?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“From ten years ago?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Yuuri was too focused on kneading at that point he missed everything. The camera, though, was rolling. As per Mila’s orders. 

 

Yuri was screaming in her ears later about how “ _ It’s so disgusting  _ what _ the fuck Mila! _ ” 

 

“Oh let the man live, he’s never been that happy and cheerful since forever now. And I don’t blame him for staring at Yuuri’s bicep, Sara is still having dreams about it and I am jealous.” 

 

“ _ I _ am Yuri!” 

 

3\. Pastry

 

Phichit was the one panicking this week, “I can’t  _ do _ pastry, Yuuri!” 

 

“Phichit, you made Seung-gil look alive when he took a bite of your croissant just yesterday.” 

 

“I  _ can’t _ do it!” 

 

“You made J.J shut up for half an hour.” Yet Phichit was still screaming in their hotel room. 

 

//////////////////////////////

 

Sara came up to him at the judge's tent before the start and said seriously, “I still have dreams.” Viktor could only nod, “So do I.” Lilia threw them a cold look, a look Yuri seems to be adapting to. They did their morning meeting and the third week starts with a flamboyant bake of pie. 

Viktor has a plan today. There is always a lull in the baking time, Viktor was an idiot not doing this earlier, but this week he’ll do his walk around and then stick close to Yuuri’s row (or his bench really) and that way he’ll have more chance to speak to the man. It worked… kind of. 

 

He knows Phichit is close to Yuuri, being a friend and roommate in Detroit and, according to Mila,  _ here _ at the hotel as well. But do they have to be  _ this _ close? The Thai is feeding Yuuri spoonfuls of his savoury pie filling, because - as he overheard - Yuuri missed breakfast today because he overslept and he is worried. So he’s feeding him. That’s not necessary. Absolutely not necessary.  _ Viktor _ should be feeding Yuuri. I mean, they’re trying to get to know each other right? Creative producer Christophe shook his head at him, “No, not really my friend.” 

 

Although later in the day, Viktor was introduced to one of the best part of Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuri was bent down to pull out a tray of pastel colored pastries, smelling and looking marvelous, while all Viktor could look at is Yuuri’s glorious behind. The Korean contestant was less than impressed at him. 

 

During the showstopper bake, Yuuri actually made the initiative to talk to him. They talked about baking, poodles, dogs in general, St. Petersburg where Viktor is from, and Hasetsu where Yuuri is from. They talked about their dreams, Yuuri’s ballet, Viktor’s baking. At the end, Yuuri invited him home and meet his parents. Well… he said, “I’d love you to visit our onsen one day, if you find yourself in Hasetsu in the future, please stop by! My mother really loves your recipes as well.” 

 

Either say, Viktor was walking on sunshine the entire week. Yuri gave up on him entirely. 

 

4\. World

 

World week came in a rush of rain and wind, making everything humid and the ground muddy. Weather is an odd thing as it can put everyone in a mood, but still Viktor shone in the gloomy weather, bright as the summer sun. Yuuri for the past few weeks couldn’t believe his life, making his way through the competition steadily and although he’s made mistakes, he’s still going strong and so is Phichit. Another thing is how well he’s gotten along with everyone, contestant or host, even Lilia, and especially Viktor. 

 

It’s an odd feeling. Yuuri had known of Viktor all those years ago when he was making simple baking videos on Youtube before he was picked up by an agency and his baking show and baking books rolled out to a bigger audience. He, as much as he appreciates the amount of Viktor presence, much prefers Viktor when he was still a smaller persona because he always looks much happier then. “Your videos were like sunlight to me, I’ve never been the most emotionally stable person, but watching you was the best way to calm me down. Your smile, your voice, your beautiful character,  _ you _ . You made me better.” Yuuri told him so last week and Viktor looked so shocked he thought he might have scared the man away, but then in a soft voice Viktor said, “Thank you.” 

 

Today, to prove his sincerity, Yuuri chose Russia as his World Week and in the showstopper challenge, presented the most amazing rendition of Viktor’s original pirozhki recipe. From the first video Viktor had ever posted. 

 

When he was heading back to the hotel with Phichit to wind down, a blonde teenager approached him with angry eyes and an even angrier expression. “I’m the only Yuri here, I hate you and Viktor making those- those disgusting faces at each other, but I can’t hate you for what you did.” The young man was heaving as he finished his words, and realizing what he’s actually said, he growled - growled - and pointed a finger at him aggressively, “Just you wait you- you little pig! I’ll make an even better pirozhki than you or Viktor can make!” Before he could say any more… uh, threats, another young man approached them with hurried steps and dragged, who Phichit dubbed as Yuri No.2, away. 

 

“Goddamnit Beka, lemme go!” Was the last thing the two friends heard. 

 

5\. Biscuit

 

Viktor watched painfully as Yuuri crumbled in front of him. There’s only one week left in the competition and he has to fight his best friend and Seung-gil for a place in the finale, the tension and pressure even higher than previous weeks. Viktor watched as Yuuri’s anxiety came back, burnt his hand catching a hot tray coming out the oven, and it came to point even Lilia was worried. Yura motioned at his backstage to ask what was wrong with imposter Yuri. Phichit was also making mistakes here and there as he was unable to calm his friend. 

 

Viktor had had enough and during a small break before the week’s last bake called Yuuri out for a private chat.  _ I’m worried. What do I do? What do you want me to do? Do you want to stop? _ He asked all that, and more. 

 

“Should I just kiss you or something?” 

 

Yuuri exploded. Tears. Words. Everything. Everywhere. “Just stand by me and believe I can do it!  _ That’s _ all I need you to do!” He then stormed back into the tent. 

Lilia gave him a disapproving look and one Thai baker is planning for his messy and horrendous murder. In the end, Yuuri won star baker of the week and Seung-gil said goodbye to the competition. 

 

6\. Finale

 

Phichit and Yuuri stood face-to-face in their hotel room. They were dressed and ready for the day. They did nothing really, simply looking at each other, face stoic, unmoving. And when they did, they brought each other into their arms, pulling each other close. 

 

“I’m so proud of you.” They repeated that to each other, over and over again. There was never malice between them, and never will be, but today they will have to overcome each other to be the winner. “Fight strong.” Was what they said to each other next. 

 

There was a weird feel to the tent this week and Yuuri realises as he put his apron on is because there’s only two of them left now. Phichit and Yuuri. Yuuri and Phichit. Shooting starts and the judges and hosts walks in to congratulate them and then the battle was on. Yuuri’s previously burnt hand was still a bit red and sore no matter no much he’s rested it throughout the week, but that didn’t stop him, so he baked. He kneaded. He plaited. He crimped. He shaped. He piped. 

 

When the time ended. Phichit and Yuuri were back in each other’s arms. Breathing better than they had for the last 7 weeks. Viktor came over to them and offered a soft smile, “Good work gentlemen. You’ve done well, you’ve done your absolute best today.” Phichit stiffened his arm around him, even though any misunderstanding had been cleared, but Phichit is nothing short of overprotective. 

 

The Russian man winced slightly but as the camera crew circled them, Viktor had to continue, “You’ve done your very last challenge, now go outside, take a breather and enjoy a beautiful day with some familiar faces.” 

 

The judging took 4 hours. 

 

Yuuri thought his inner competitive self would be burning his mind alive, but all he feels is happiness and pride as Phichit was announced that year’s Great Bake Off champion. Tears fell as they hugged again, surrounded by cheering fellow contestants, crew, judges, and hosts. Phichit called his parents several oceans away and his boss Celestino, who promised to give him a nice special break with a nice boisterous laugh. 

 

As the shooting came to a slow end, something hangs in the air between two people. This time, Yuuri asked to to have a private chat with Viktor. “If I go to St. Petersburg, will you bake for me?’ He started. Viktor listened on in silence and rapt attention that seemed to wane after Yuuri said “Bolshoi.” 

 

Yuuri stumbled but held his ground as Viktor launched himself at the Japanese man, laughing and blubbering at the same time, but all Yuuri could understand is the repeated  _ Yes _ he receives. 

 

* * *

 

When Yuuri manages to peel himself off from Phichit at the airport, he was a mess of tears and snot. But he stayed strong, kept his head held high, and boarded the plane. When he landed, he was thrown to the ground by one standard and one mini poodle, greeted with excited  _ boofs _ and  _ yips _ . Yuuri picked himself off the floor, searched, and found. The platinum haired man, beautiful and shining in happiness looked back at him, “Yuuri!” 


	2. Cake Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you a passionate home-baker and looking for the challenge of a lifetime? Apply for the Great Bake Off’s next season! 
> 
> “And guess what!” 
> 
> Oh no. 
> 
> “I’ve filled the form for the both of us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLO I LIED. Well, not really, but I felt enough of a connection to this story so I'm gonna make it into chapters with some possible changes! 
> 
> I've left the full oneshot as the first chapter, but the multichapter officially starts with this and more to come <3 
> 
> Welcome, to the Great Bake Off.

**Chapter 1 Cake Week**

 

“Sunny sky, singing birds, the smell of pastry in the air, not to mention the tension in the air. Today a new season of The Great Bake Off starts with twelve new bakers ready to take on the challenges to the road of being crowned the best amateur baker of the year,” Red hair dances in the morning wind of a British autumn, the sun as the perfect lighting to accentuate the brilliant color.

 

“Once again, we are joined by the ultimate pastry mistress, 25 years headmistress of the No.1 patisserie school  _ Danse de Saveur _ , Lilia Baranovskaya, and baking genius slash heartthrob, both most popular bachelor and World Amateur Patissiere Competition champion for the last five consecutive year, Viktor Nikiforov.” Elegant fingers plays with a single stalk of rose, regaling the crew with her smooth and beautiful voice. 

 

“The contestants will soon be tested in their first challenge on their first day in the Bake Off tent, so once again, I am Mila Babicheva,” the red haired beauty passed the conversation to her partner with a click of her finger, “And I am Sara Crispino.” 

 

Together, “Welcome, to The Great Bake Off.” 

 

“Aaaand cut, brilliant ladies, let’s take an hour break before the baking start. Now, has anyone see-” 

 

The director’s words were cut off as a sharp juvenile voice cuts the bustling air. Short blonde hair of a young man appeared from behind the shooting crew, “Oi hag! Get to Viktor now before I start strangling him!” 

 

Mila accepts her jacket from an assistant before tackling the young man with a tight hug, “Yura! Yelling first thing in the morning again I see, I missed you~” 

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, get off me, you need to tell Viktor to shut up or I might really kill him and then what, my career! Ruined!” 

 

Sara reached the two Russians with curiosity, “What’s going on?” The teenager groaned out loud and just dragged Mila with him while Sara followed them with laughter. They reached a trailer after 3 minutes speed walking, an elaborate silver nameplate attached to the door. Yuri took no time to slam the door open, “Oi Viktor! Mila’s here!” 

 

“And Sara too,” the Italian woman called in when a silver - sorry, platinum haired man came to view. “Brilliant! More people to hear about my Yuuri!” 

 

Mila and Sara both stopped and pointed confusedly at the young man, who is seething in boiling anger, “Oh no no,” the man said, “Not the kitten here, but  _ my  _ Yuuri.” There was then a silence and they could hear a voice speaking softly inside the trailer, young, smooth, and amazingly sweet, and as they went inside a youtube video is playing on Viktor’s laptop. 

 

“... and that’s today on baking with Yuuri, this home recipe should hopefully help you with making a lovely batch of shortbread cookies for any occasion,” a Japanese man - what an underwhelming description - a  _ beautiful _ Japanese man, was just putting the finishing touches on what seems to be an equally beautiful batch of shortbread cookies, spoke, “I’m sorry it’s not my usual dance routine video, but my old friend Yuuko was adamant I put a baking video up because simply texting her the recipes aren’t enough.” 

 

Mila opened her mouth to ask when Viktor hissed at her to be quiet, “ _ Listen _ .” 

 

The Beautiful Japanese man laughed at the camera, a sound direct from the heavens, “I hope Yuuko, my three amazing goddaughters, and my confused followers enjoyed this. Have a nice day!” He waved sweetly, then the video stopped and the screen turned black. Then Viktor’s praises started. Ranging from coherent to incoherent. 

 

Yuri looked at the two women in the room with a  _ you see what I mean _ look. “Okay, right,” Mila started, “Vitya, why don’t you take a breath first, you’re gonna-” 

 

“Breath! Oh yes, he certainly takes my breath away, do you see my Yuuri? So perfect? So beautiful? Do you hear his laughter?” All three other occupants sighed, knowing this behaviour won’t stop any sooner when Viktor took a sharp breath. “And!” 

 

“... and?” Sara almost immediately regretted saying anything as the Russian man grabbed her arms in excitement. “He’s participating in the Bake Off!” 

 

Yuri slammed his head to the wall. 

 

* * *

 

Three months ago Yuuri woke up to his best friend and incorrigible flatmate shoving a set of papers in his face, effectively earning a kick to the guts for waking Yuuri up before the alarm. He dragged the comforter over himself but Phichit was having none of it as he recovered from the kick, “Yuu~ri! You can’t sleep now! You have to look at this or you’ll regret it for the rest of your life!” 

 

Yuuri stared deep into the poster of baking genius, Viktor Nikiforov’s, face placed right beside his bed like he was in the office - wishing for silence and eternal sleep - but reluctantly sat up on the bed and the hamster maniac of a roommate flopped onto his laps with the morning papers opened to a special spread. 

 

**Are you a passionate home-baker and looking for the challenge of a lifetime? Apply for the Great Bake Off’s next season!**

 

“And guess what!” 

 

_ Oh no _ . 

 

“I’ve filled the form for the both of us!” 

 

_ Oh fucking no _ . 

 

Yuuri had no idea what possessed him to let Phichit go through with the application in the first place, he also has no idea what went through the staff’s head to actually  _ accept _ his application. Minako had slapped his back continuously in praise when the email came in to announce that he is officially invited to participate in  _ The Great Bake Off _ , simply the biggest most popular amateur baking competition in the world. “I knew you’d get in Yuuri, congratulations! Don’t you worry about anything here, I’ll make sure no one gives you any trouble when you go grab our studio a trophy!” Her cheerful assurance did nothing for Yuuri as he stood still, gaping at his phone in disbelief. 

 

“What would a  _ baking _ trophy do anything for a  _ dance _ studio?” His lifelong ballet instructor ignored his quick arising panic and waved him away with nonsense like  _ a trophy is a trophy Yuuri  _ and expect him to roll with it. 

 

“Minami can take over your classes easily, though you have to tell Leo that you’ll need time off for his choreo.” 

 

“I can still do that,” he said resolutely. Minako raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“No way in hell am I to pass on letting my choreo be featured in Leo de la Iglesia’s MV, you must be joking Minako-sensei.” He’s worked a whole six months pitching his ideas to Leo’s record company before it was accepted, they might be uni mates but that doesn’t give Yuuri any easy leeway. 

 

Okay, but that was three month ago. Today, this very moment, he arrives at Heathrow International Airport with Phichit onto the very city where the bake off will take place this year. 

 

“Yuuri look, it’s Paddington!” Phichit points to the easily recognisable bear icon at the arrival gates, efficiently dragging Yuuri there for a quick selfie, “Say Marmalade!” 

 

Yuuri has a printed instruction sheet on what to do upon arrival and had to stop Phichit from wandering all around the place as he scanned for the show’s representative that will pick them up from the airport. They walked slowly towards the exit while keeping an eye out and found a stout man with their names on a board, the bake off logo printed on the side. They soon found themselves on the way to the hotel for gathering and further briefing. “Ooooooooh, this is all so exciting, right Yuuri?” 

 

Exciting?  _ Exciting?  _

 

Yes and No. 

 

“I wonder what the other competitors are like!” 

 

Yuuri watched the scenery flew by him in a mixed colored blur, his mind buzzing with only one thought. Phichit and Yuuri are in The Great Bake Off. Yuuri and Phichit are in The Great Bake Off.  _ Oh God and every other holy being, please send help _ . 

 

* * *

 

Both Yuuri and Phichit had three days to get accustomed with their new situation, toured the shooting area, tried out the rented kitchen for contestants, and actually met all the contestants. There is a lovely mix of participants, from Asia to Europe and beyond, and each with their own unique individuality. Lee Seung-Gil from South Korea is a quiet personality - who Phichit  _ always _ try to talk to - a direct opposite from Canadian Jean-Jacques Leroy. There’s also a shy Ji Guang-hong from China, friendly Emil Nikola from Czech, Abigail and Chloe from the hosting country, Janet and Joanne from France, Benitta from Italy, and Katerina from Russia. 

 

Today is the first day of the bake off and everyone is now gathered at a small breakfast spread near the bake off tent, nerves and jitters surrounding their little area as they took small bites from sandwiches and sips on tea or coffee. Yuuri sat beside a quiet Seung-gil who greeted him with a nod as he approached to he asked for permission and they both ate in silence while Phichit went to take a new profile pic near a tree. Nothing was out of place for the first five minutes but suddenly there’s a sharp prickle at the base of his neck and Yuuri looked around in confusion. It could have just been his imagination but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. He looked over to Seung-gil to question him but the man was staring intensely at his sandwich and Yuuri felt bad to interrupt the Korean’s nerves. 

 

Yuuri looked to the left when movement caught his attention to find Phichit walking to him with a frown, “What’s wrong, Phichit?” 

 

“I just- Well, I  _ think _ I just saw them, but they were being weird.” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“The hosts, a blonde, and your poster obsession.” 

 

“He’s not my-” Yuuri’s mouth shut with a click of his teeths as Phichit raised his eyebrows, “Why weird?” 

 

“I dunno, but forget about it! I’m sure it’s nothing!” The Thai grabbed a piece of mini muffin from Yuuri’s plate and popped it in his mouth, humming in appreciation, “Oh man, can’t wait for it to start!” 

 

Yuuri thinks he  _ can _ wait, thank you very much. It wasn’t his imagination this time when Seung-gil looked at him and nodded as if knowing Yuuri’s thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

The camera rolls along the contestants as they walk into the iconic pastel interior, heading to their assigned benches they were told in the morning briefing. Yuuri settled at his pastel blue bench and found comfort at the soft color, he looked over at Phichit’s bench just in front of him and they both shared a grin and a thumbs up. Five minutes later, Mila and Sara said the most important word of the day, “Bake!” 

 

Next second, the whole kitchen was in a flurry of movements. Weighing, mixing, folding, pausing in terror when someone added salt instead of sugar, then back to array of steps in making their signature cake. Yuuri had chosen his mother’s favorite chestnut sponge, vanilla cream, and black sesame buttercream as his first bake in the competition, falling into the familiar steps and routine. He took the jar of flour and weighed what he needed into a metal bowl, pleased with his accuracy he lifted the bowl to sift it when he made eye contact -  _ eye contact _ \- with Viktor  _ bloody _ Nikiforov and tipped half the flour onto his chest. 

 

_ Brilliant Yuuri, a true genius.  _

 

He choked through the flour filled air and waved his hand around to clear it, hoping at least the flour would hide his blooming blush while Phichit has that look says  _ Yuuri cam opportunity _ and Yuuri replies with a stern look of  _ no _ . 

 

Sara came by with the cameras and a pun that goes along the line of flour, make up powder, and skin tone. It was painful. Phichit hasn’t the courtesy to pretend not to eavesdrop and cackled to himself. Next came the judges. He had just put his best cake batter in the oven when it was his turn and he came face to face with Lilia and Viktor, freezing in his tracks. 

 

He learns several things from that encounter. 

 

  1. Lilia Baranovskaya is intimidating confirmedTM. 
  2. Lilia Baranovskaya wants to know if he was confident. _Him_. Hah. 
  3. Viktor has _blue_ eyes. 
  4. Blue. 
  5. Viktor knows his name - well, obviously but still - and said it out loud. 
  6. Both of them will eat his cake. 
  7. Refer to no.3 and 4. 



 

Phichit caught his eyes after they left to another bench and they both grinned, his friend bringing his half made lime coconut filling near Yuuri’s bench, “Try.” 

 

“If they don’t like it, I will hit somebody.” He moaned. 

 

“That’s usually my line.” 

 

“Fight me.” 

 

The rest of the time went by so fast, Yuuri was amazed he managed to cool, layer, and decorate the cake with less than one minute left on the time. He let Phichit have his leftover black sesame buttercream while he has the Thai’s lime and coconut filling. Tasting was a weird event. 

 

The cake cut through beautifully, holds it shape, and was  _ thankfully _ perfectly light while tasting how it should be. That’s when Viktor took a swipe of buttercream with his finger and moans around it, closing his eyes to savour the flavour and Yuuri panics. Because it was hot. And he might have a mental and physical boner. In front of the cameras. Yuuri hears another voice and his attention flicks to Lilia who is regarding his slice of cake with an odd expression. “I truly enjoyed it,” she started, “I cannot fault this cake, well done Yuuri.” 

 

Yuuri could die right then and there and be happy, he couldn’t stop his smile as he bowed his thanks and stepped forward to take his cake back to his bench.  _ Well done Yuuri. _

 

* * *

 

At the end of the first day’s shooting, the camera crew can hear a loud thwack following Viktor’s whining of  _ he  _ smiled _ at Lilia, do you see the problem here?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos for me lovelies <3


End file.
